Light in the Darkness
by Sra. Black
Summary: Resposta ao desafio Shiroi no Hoshi. A luz das estrelas iluminara sua escuridão. Angelina centric.


**Light in the Darkness**

Resposta ao desafio Shiroi no Hoshi. A luz das estrelas iluminara sua escuridão. Angelina centric.

* * *

**Angelina.** - tema: estrelas.

* * *

_Ainda que haja noite no coração, vale à pena sorrir para que haja estrelas na escuridão._

_**Clarice Lispector**_

**Stars**

Angelina estava debruçada na janela aberta, fitando o céu escurecido pela noite. Suspirou, soltando o ar pesadamente. O vento entrava, fazendo seus cabelos ondularem. Não havia uma nuvem sequer no céu, apenas as estrelas. Semicerrou os olhos, suavemente. Tudo estava tranqüilo, mesmo sem ele ao seu lado¹. Ouviu batidas rápidas em sua porta. Pegou o roupão e girou a maçaneta. Sentiu pequenas mãos envolverem seus joelhos.

- O que foi Roxanne? – perguntou.

- É que... Eu acordei... Não tinha luz... Estava tão escuro... Estou com tanto medo mamãe...

- Está com medo do escuro, querida?

A pele morena de Roxanne foi tingida por um vermelho suave. Angelina sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos da filha.

- Sabe Roxanne, eu também tinha medo do escuro na sua idade...

- Mas como a senhora perdeu o medo, mamãe?

- Ah...Isso faz muito tempo...Vou te contar como foi.

**#Flashback**

Numa noite igual aquela, a pequena Angelina tateava as paredes do quarto imersas na escuridão, os olhos cerrados fortemente. Estava procurando pela porta do quarto. Encontrou-a e a escancarou. Correu para o lugar mais iluminado que sua mente podia pensar: o quintal. Saiu pelos fundos da casa, os olhos agora arregalados, buscando qualquer vestígio de luz. Quando finalmente chegou até o quintal, os olhos umedecidos, desesperou-se. Lá estava tão escuro quanto dentro de casa. Jogou a cabeça para trás, numa vã tentativa de encontrar consolo. Deixou as lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto, como um consolo silencioso.

Aquela escuridão era como uma massa opressora que aumentava cada vez que seus olhos fitavam o horizonte, já não mais tão nítido quanto antes. Culpa das lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto de menina. O medo a consumia. Olhou para os lados, como se alguém ou algo pudesse a ajudar a acabar com a escuridão.

Mas a solução dos problemas não estava ali.

Fechou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas fazerem sua trajetória pelo rosto. Levantou a face.

Os olhos agora podiam ver.

Encontrou a luz no fim do túnel. Mais precisamente, no céu, e não em algum túnel qualquer.

Não era uma luz potente, ofuscante, ou que a preenchia.

Eram pequenos pontos de luz, branco-azulados que pareciam ter sido pintados no céu, ao acaso, naquela escuridão infinita.

_Estrelas. _

O medo nos olhos se dissolvia aos poucos. Aqueles pontos de luz eram realmente pequenos para lutar contra aquela escuridão imensa. Aquelas estrelas encaravam seu medo de frente, e o venciam. Não eram maiores do que a escuridão, nem possuíam um brilho tão intenso que removesse as trevas. Mas tinham brilho. Tinham esperança, tinham coragem.

Angelina também queria ser como as estrelas.

**# Flashback **

- Eu também farei isso mamãe. – respondeu Roxanne. Queria encarar seus medos, ser corajosa, ter força e poder dominar-se e encontrar uma solução.

Secou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos e, com apenas um olho aberto a pequena encarou, receosa, o céu anormalmente estrelado daquela noite. Pela primeira vez percebeu que realmente não tinha tanto medo da escuridão, não mais. O medo a impedia de admirar um espetáculo noturno que podia ser apreciado toda vez que mirasse o céu à noite.

Ela sorriu, e pode jurar, como se fosse mágica, que as estrelas brilharam mais intensamente, sorrindo para ela. Um sorriso igual ao de sua mãe.

* * *

¹ O 'ele' mencionado na frase é o Fred, que nessa fic não morreu, teve uma filha com a Angelina e está ausenta de casa pois está tratando de negócios. Sim, eu sou daquelas que acredita que não existe Fred sem Jorge e vice-versa.

**N/A:** Olá pessoinhas amadas do meu coração! Faz tempo que não postava nada, então resolvi acabar essa fic. Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas o colégio não me dá folga. Pretendo e espero continuar postando o mais breve possível. E lembrem-se: reviews são de graça, não mordem, não te perseguem nem amaldiçoam eternamente. Deixei um review e faça uma autora feliz.


End file.
